


Yu-Gi-Oh! GX : Nexus Chronicles 1

by VampireDraco



Series: Nexus Chronicles [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Gen, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireDraco/pseuds/VampireDraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years from the gang you know, Duel Academy has grown! With new adventures and old dangers ever present, will a new generation of duelists be able to handle their most daunting challenge yet?...Cardgame Highschool Hell!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yu-Gi-Oh! GX : Nexus Chronicles 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be only slightly AU, things have been changed for convenience; but otherwise supports canon GX. Furthermore, I chose to use the English dub names for simplicity and to make them match up better to my own character names. This is the first time I've tried episodic writing, in which everything is part of a major arc or concept and not directly linear as in more traditional chapter formats. This is also the first YuGiOh! GX Fic I have written in many many years. (Last time was like 2011 on ye olde FF.NET; but I like A03 more.) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I am enjoying writing this. Please feel free to contact me, I love interacting with readers and trying to see what they think and what i should improve or change. 
> 
> \- VampireDraco (January 2016)

Turn One: Welcome to Duel Academy

Darius stood on the deck of the Academy Ferry. He managed to make into the Academy and he would finally be able to lay some of his ghosts to rest. Two years ago, his sister decided to attend the Academy with hopes of going to the professional dueling league, however due to unknown circumstances she never came home. The Academy and many investigators were called and they all found no trace of her. The Academy settled with his parents but things were never the same. His parents separated just this year and he decided that he would go the Academy and look for her himself. His parents were against it, but didn’t really resist, probably because they couldn’t go themselves.

He managed to get into the Academy in the Slifer Dorm which the other students were telling him they were sorry to hear that. He didn’t care what dorm he was in, the less noticeable the better. His sister was in Ra. From he was able to gather getting into Slifer would probably only benefit him in the long run. This was going to be the biggest challenge of his young life. Manage to make his grades while also looking for his sister and hopefully finding out the truth of what happened. If people couldn’t tell the investigators, then maybe they could tell another student. He didn’t care who he had to hunt down and force to talk. Surely someone there still knew about the whole incident. The Academy while legally cooperative and very helpful always seemed so mysterious. He was about to bust this mystery wide open.

Many other duelists aboard the vessel also had their hopes and dreams, many of them wanted to become professional players, many wanted to seek fame or just to be a better duelist. All around the vessel friendships were being made and challenges issued, dueling was kept to only being on the table, as there wasn’t much room for the holographic dueling system anymore, too many people were on-board this year. Making this the biggest freshman year on record. The staff at the Academy was most pleased that their program of training professional duelists had finally started paying off especially with the promotion of various duelists, the likes of which included Zane and Syrus Truesdale, Jaden Yuki, Alexis Rhodes, Chazz Princeton and many others.

A young girl with dark almost purple hair was staring at Darius, her blue uniform indicated that she was an Obelisk Blue freshman. There was something about him that seemed to draw her attention to him, she found herself delving on the subject and closed her eyes to focus her mind and clear it. She couldn’t have any distractions, not if she was going to make her family’s dreams for her a reality.

The boat arrived on the Academy shortly before lunch. The voice of the Chancellor echoed all over the Academy Island. “Welcome freshman! I’m sure you want to get settled into your dorms and I can understand why, classes begin bright and early tomorrow morning at 8AM!” she said. “But first, you must report for the welcome ceremony. Which means, no duels until after the ceremony has been completed, then you can hang out, duel to your hearts content, but remember classes are bright and early at 8AM so if you fail to make them, well, the consequences will be…severe.” She said cheerily then a chime indicated that she had signed off.

In recent years, the Academy had undergone several revamps. The Dorms are now all equal in physical level, but not in terms of social standing. In order to go professional, you have to graduate as an Obelisk Blue and bear a letter of recommendation from the Academy. Talented players can manage to go pro regardless of dorm, but it generally doesn’t do you any favors to fight moving up if you’re skilled. But if you don’t wish to go to Obelisk Blue they now have alternative dorms at the same level, if you can meet their requirements for joining.

They now offer a great deal more of classes and graduation options, allowing the students to graduate with more than a diploma, you can now graduate with a university level degree in various studies if you choose to pursue them while enrolled in the Academy. However you have to make sure that you keep your grades up, for all of the services they offer they do not fool around when it comes to the benefits of a proper education.

The assembled students watched the empty stage as one by one all of the Academy’s professors filed in. They all introduced themselves and the topics they taught, the heads of each dorm also introduced themselves and explained that they were there to guide the students towards their goals and would need to get to know them each individually. Then the chancellor entered the room, she was a tall lady with dark black hair that was parted into bangs in the front, and a long ponytail went down her back. “Good afternoon students, I am Chancellor Van Camp, I will be making sure that you all complete your studies in the most effective and well researched manner. I’m also going to be your contact to the Pro League if that is where your dream lies, many of you may have seen me play back in the day, don’t worry…I haven’t lost my edge! I’m afraid that while managing the school has taken much of my free time for dueling I have been known to play once in a while, maybe you’ll be lucky enough to face off against me.” After a few rundowns of the Academy’s rules and regulations and where the students are and are not permitted to travel they were all dismissed.

The students all filed out by dorm, their belongings have already been delivered to their rooms, as they left the room they were each given their Academy issued Duel Disk and smartphone, being told that they will have their class schedules automatically uploaded and that their phone contains a virtual map and directory. It also has GPS locating that is matched up to their Duel Disk should they ever lose it, or get lost themselves.

The Slifer Red Dorm was located on the northern coast of the Island, the students had the farthest to walk. While they walked the head of their dorm chatted amicably, he was a short guy with tall, spiky black hair. His name was Duke Draken and he seemed to be usually cheery. “Here we are kiddos, the Slifer Red Dorm!” it overlooked a cliff and was rebuilt to resemble a large mansion, but with various shades of red worked throughout.

Darius looked not at the large impressive building, but out to the sea. ‘I will find you, sis. I won’t let you hang in limbo anymore. I’ll find a way to find you or at least what happened. I know you’re out here somewhere, after all I would have been able to sense it. I’m sure of it.’ He thought to himself as he watched the sun start it’s trek towards dusk.


End file.
